puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Momona Hachimitsu
Momona Hachimitsu (蜂蜜 モモナ Hachimitsu Momona) is one of the main protagonists in the fan made anime Magical ✩ Girls: Hunter Machine. She is the member of the Huntresses of the City. Momona studies in Umiko High School. Biography Momona grew up with her parents and two little brothers. Since Momona was grewing up, her father showed interest in her and often abused her physically to hide it. Momona's mother noticed the strange behavior and the malicious looks that her husband threw at his daughter. She decided to divorce him after a long conversation about it wich he denied several times. Momona was ten at the time. Three years has passed, and when Momona was going to school, her father caught her by the waist as she struggled. Many people saw the scene and beat Momona's father. He was doing it in weeks, Momona's mother took her to school on a few days. Some weeks later, when Momona was going to school, Kyubey appeared and had a conversation with her, she saw her father behind a wall of an alley and quick maked her contract with him, the police arrived the place quickly and arrested him, since them, Momona becomed a magical girl. She is a magical girl since she was thirteen years old. Personality Momona seens to be a cold girl who is only interested in her studies and doesn't like to socialize. She have trauma of mens after what happened three years ago. She looks to be a little dandere and prefers to be reserved and only talks to someone if she needs. She is very shy often, but can show her sweetness when she like someone. Ability High Pitched Scream Momona's ability can confuse and stun the minions/witches, when she reaches the magic limit, it can explode the minions' bodies. When the ability is activated, pink blowing huge rings come out of her mouth, the high pitched sound only affects minions and witches, Momona's partners will not feel uncomfortable with the sound. Appearence =Normal Form= Momona have a dark pink long and curly hair who is tied up by a white long tie styled in a crooked ponytail. She have pinkish brown eyes with huge eyelashes and rosy cheeks. She wears Umiko High School uniform with blueish gray transparent pantyhose with brown outdoor shoes. =Magical Girl= Momona have a light pink hair who she prefers to untie before transform. She have a pink body with huge white ruffles in the chest area and a white and black zipper like detail. She have a pink mini skirt with white stripes forming drawings on it. She have a pink puffle collar and a pair of pink angel wings. She have a light pink halo above her head and her pink Soul Gem in form of tooth as a hair clip in the left side of her head. Her hands are dark pink colored and wears collar puffles in the shins. Momona has a pink aura around her entire body. Family Junko Hachimitsu (mother) Status: Alive Hotaka Hachimitsu (father) Status: Unknown (arrested) Akio Hachimitsu (younger brother) Status: Alive Kazuki Hachimitsu (younger brother) Status: Alive Izumi Takara (paternal aunt) Status: Alive Yoshi Takara (cousin) Status: Alive Jun Takara (cousin) Status: Alive Relationships Naomi Nishijima (best friend) Chitose Aoyama (best friend) Elizabeth Ross (best friend) Mina Furuse (best friend) Sumire Aihara (best friend) Izabel Ross (friend) Trivia *Momona's surname "Hachimitsu" means "honey" 蜂蜜 (hachimitsu) *Momona suffered so much aggression of her father that she is afraid of mens, especially her teachers *Momona is the smallest girl of the group *She feels secure towards Mina who sayed that she feels the need to protect her. It is not known if Mina has a crush on Momona or she feels she needs to protect her because of the old controversy Momona had with her father. *She sayed she always desired to fly *Momona and Sumire have always studied together since childhood becoming best friends amongst the years Gallery 181015kisekaeGURLS5.png|Momona in school uniform MomoSoulGem.png|Momona's Soul Gem 180127kisekaeMomonaSilhouetteRevealed.png|Momona's silhouette revealed Credits Soul Gem: https://jaycookie1997.deviantart.com/art/Soul-Gem-Base-2-469073560 Character made in Kisekae Category:Females Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Fan Characters Category:Toaster Sparkle's Stuff Category:Puella Magi